


伊比利亚兄弟的相性一百问

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 对于西班牙先生和葡萄牙先生的一百个问题
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 2





	伊比利亚兄弟的相性一百问

1请问您的名字？  
【🍅】安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多  
【🍇】佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多·梭罗  
（好长……）

2 年龄是？  
【🍅】我记不清了，哈哈，不好意思  
【🍇】这个记性，不愧是你  
【🍅】你记得吗？  
【🍇】我也记不清楚了（理直气壮)

不愧是兄弟吗

3 性别是？  
【🍅】都是男性  
【🍇】你猜（wink）

猜对了有奖励吗？！（何）

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
【🍅】我的话，如果不触及底线，应该还是个很随和很好相处的人  
【🍇】我很可怕的  
（一点说服力都没有，佩德罗先生……）  
【🍅】某种程度上确实蛮可怕的……  
【🍇】就算我知道你的很多黑历史你也不用担心我会拿它们要挟你做些什么啦（笑）  
【🍅】（看到这个笑容又觉得）完全和可怕不沾边……

5 对方的性格？  
【🍅】毒舌，懒散，迟钝，……也算是一个挺温柔的人  
【🍇】要说迟钝和懒散你明明可比我厉害多了安东尼奥  
【🍅】你也好意思说！饭都是我做的！  
【🍇】明明是你和我赌博赌输了，你赌博太菜了  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】你的话，是一个很倒霉的家伙吧  
【🍅】……你这家伙，倒霉能算性格吗？  
【🍇】诶，你就一定要我夸你吗？  
【🍅】谁要你夸我啊你给我说实话啊！  
【🍇】好吧，实话就是，看上去是个很傻的精力旺盛的笨蛋，实际上……  
【🍅】（克制住期待的神情）  
【🍇】就是一个很傻的精力旺盛的笨蛋（笃定）  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】不过我挺喜欢的就是了  
【🍅】……你？  
【🍇】开玩笑的！

（到底哪一句是开玩笑啊）

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
【🍅】不好意思，我又记不清楚啦  
【🍇】没关系（秒回）  
【🍅】并没有在向你道歉……  
（安东尼奥先生没有关系的，拿出点你哥的自信）

7 对对方的第一印象？  
【🍅】长得和我好像，看上去很好相处的样子（当然只是看上去）  
【🍇】我小时候可比你可爱多了。  
【🍇】有点蠢的小鬼，说起来还真的没有想到有朝一日会被他给攻略呢，因为第一印象实在是太蠢了  
【🍅】我已经分不清你在夸我还是损我了

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
【🍅】（沉思）……好像没有具体的哪一点  
【🍇】真的吗？好伤心  
【🍅】（被你坑骗过太多次了所以）这个表情没用的，虽然没有具体的某一点，但是……怎么说呢，呃，佩德罗的每一点，我都……挺喜欢的吧  
【🍇】……哇，安东尼奥你是脸红了吗好逊！  
（佩德罗先生嘲笑他前请先看看你自己的脸脸）  
【🍇】那么，我也一样吧

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
【🍅】总是很无所谓地笑着去伤害试图靠近他的人，……太恶劣了这个家伙  
【🍇】看上去明明没有什么执念，实际上有很可怕的占有欲，真让人头疼

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
【🍅】还不错吧  
【🍇】嗯，至少现在相性还挺不错的  
（现在？那么过去呢？）  
【🍅】……应该也算可以  
【🍇】也许吧

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
【🍅】佩德罗  
【🍇】安东尼奥  
（诶，还真的一点新意都没有）  
【🍇】那我该叫什么呢？我甜蜜可爱的小弟弟安东尼？  
【🍅】（想要捂脸又觉得会尴尬）快点下一题吧！

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
【🍅】……  
（少见地沉默了呢！）  
【🍅】稍微……更亲密点的吧……  
【🍇】我知道，他想让我叫他……  
【🍅】好了住口吧佩德罗！  
【🍇】其实也不是不可以叫的啦  
【🍇】我的话，叫“哥哥”就行啦  
【🍅】不可能的  
（难得的果断和坦诚！）

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
【🍅】企鹅  
（噗嗤）  
【🍇】？完全就和我的气质不像，安东尼奥你视力出现了什么问题吗？  
【🍅】明明就很像啊！又迟钝又懒散！特别是眯着眼睛的时候那简直是像得不得了！  
【🍇】你又看了什么奇奇怪怪的科教片了吗，企鹅可不懒散  
【🍅】企鹅只是没你这么懒而已！  
（好了好了你们不要吵了啦不要为了我而吵架jpg）  
【🍇】那么，安东尼奥很像牛  
【🍅】你是在报复吗？  
【🍇】我也想报复可是我确实在说实话啊  
（佩德罗先生说的对）

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
【🍅】看他那段时间喜欢什么  
【🍇】送点我喜欢的东西

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
【🍅】（沉思）我想不出来  
【🍇】我也是，想要得到的礼物早就得到过了，在那充满荣耀的过去，对吧？安东尼奥  
【🍅】确实，太贪心可不好（笑），但是你也说错了。想要得到的礼物得到过又失去，但是最想要得到的礼物却一直还在手上  
【🍇】如果还想要玩一次联统我可不奉陪哦  
【🍅】……你转移话题的技术还真是越来越逊了  
【🍇】被你这么说还真是不甘心

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
【🍅】太多了，这个家伙，总是笑得那么……开一些很不适宜的玩笑。  
【🍇】那真是不好意思，可是我笑着对你说那些话你都被气得不行，我如果摆出凶狠的表情你会不会又气又怕？  
（佩德罗先生认清现实吧）  
【🍅】……你大可不必担心  
【🍇】安东尼奥的话，大概就是精力太旺盛了，睡姿太差，你知道吗？他每天晚上……（摆出凶狠的神情）  
【🍅】好了住口吧！！

（一时间竟然不知道该说些什么）

17 您的毛病是？  
【🍅】有的时候太容易冲动  
【🍇】有时候反应得有点慢，比如我总是要过一段时间才能搞清楚弗朗西斯先生的嘲讽呢，真是伤脑筋  
【🍅】就是迟钝啦

18 对方的毛病是？  
【🍅】毒舌，恶劣，以及，看上去笑眯眯的实际上，骨子里是一个很无情的人  
【🍇】……某种程度上的天真，（垂眼）自大的占有欲。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
【🍅】背叛我  
【🍇】干涉我  
【🍅】看来我们曾经都把惹对方不快的事情做了个遍  
【🍇】还没有撕破脸皮也真是不容易

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
【🍅】像过去那样控制他的内政  
【🍇】趁他虚弱的时候很恶劣地补刀  
【🍅】不过这些应该都不会再发生了  
【🍇】也许吧

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】哇，你又脸红了吗？太逊了吧！（笑）……总之该做的不该做的事情都做过了  
【🍅】原来还有不该做的吗？  
【🍇】现在已经全部变成可以做的啦

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
【🍅】约会是指……？  
（咳，就是，那个啦）  
【🍅】哦哦，那在里斯本。  
【🍇】在我的房间里。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
【🍇】啊，很遗憾地告诉你，非常不好  
【🍅】确实……第一次见到反应那么激烈的他  
【🍇】真是抱歉，对着一个将要侵占我60年的人只能是这种反应了

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
【🍅】现在这种程度  
【🍇】原来这么多年毫无进展吗？  
【🍅】什么！原来这么多年毫无进展吗？  
（？何）  
（你们还要往哪里进展啊！）

25 经常去的约会地点？  
【🍅】没有什么经常去的地点，好像  
【🍇】他家或者是我家，毕竟我们住得很近

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
【🍅】会赶个飞机来他家里，和他一起（边防止他偷吃边）做生日晚餐吧  
【🍇】会把他的头摁进蛋糕里（认真）

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】……  
（你们不会没有表白就这样在一起了吧？）  
【🍅】……对不起  
【🍇】如果不是严格意义上的话，应该是安东尼奥先表白的  
【🍅】诶，是吗？（惊讶）  
【🍇】在你不想告诉我的时候，可惜的是，还是被我听见了（垂眼笑）

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
【🍇】很喜欢哦  
【🍅】你……（因为对方难得的坦率而震惊）  
【🍇】说不出话来了吗？（挑眉）看到你这副样子真是……  
【🍅】那我要比你喜欢我还要更喜欢你  
【🍅】哈哈……说不出话来了吧  
【🍇】主持人请给他一张湿巾，他的脸快着火了

（你们两兄弟到底在争些什么真是让人看不透！顺带一提佩德罗先生我觉得你也需要湿巾）

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
【🍅】……用“爱”这个词可能还不够形容我们对对方的感情  
【🍇】的确如此，我们爱过彼此，兄弟的爱也好，……情人的爱也好，我们也深深恨过彼此，深入骨髓，……不过那些都过去啦，说白了，爱和恨本来就纠缠不清  
【🍅】在太阳的恩赐之下，就算分不清到底是什么感情，我们还是永远共同生活在这片土地上  
【🍇】所以，懒得回答喽

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
【🍅】每一句话  
【🍇】哇，我这么恶劣的吗？  
【🍅】你不觉得你应该反省一下自己吗？  
【🍇】不觉得  
【🍇】他的话，突然严肃郑重地喊我名字的时候，说不定是真的生气了  
（也许只是认真起来了而已呢）

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】我会很伤心的  
【🍅】真的吗？  
【🍇】你猜  
【🍅】……我确实会伤心，但是我并不会做任何事情，因为那是你的自由  
【🍇】我们两个还真的是松松散散地纠缠不休（笑）

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
【🍅】也许  
【🍇】也许

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
【🍅】呃，实际上，我们一般都会迟到……  
【🍇】……一个小时以上也不是没有过  
【🍅】所以好像，并不会怎么样

（？你们好随便喔）

35 对方性感的表情？  
【🍅】垂着眼弹唱法朵的时候，还有被我亲吻的瞬间，那种惊讶的样子  
【🍇】那是因为你突然间就吻住我了啊  
【🍅】我不堵住你的嘴谁知道你又要说些什么混账话！  
【🍇】说不过我就堵住我的嘴这就是你的处理方式吗？你可真是幼稚  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】……  
（多大的人了怎么还是这种小情侣吵架的既视感……快点言归正传吧）  
【🍇】他的话，大概是身上沾满了血还依旧笑得那么张扬的时候

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
【🍅】看他游刃有余的表情突然有了破绽吧  
【🍇】你好恶劣  
【🍇】看他明明掌握了主导权一开始却依旧小心翼翼怕伤害到我的样子  
（一开始？）  
【🍇】后来两个人都昏了头  
【🍅】……对不起

38 一起做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
【🍅】午睡  
【🍇】午睡  
（真是意料之中又合情合理的一致）

39 曾经吵架么？  
【🍅】吵  
【🍇】不仅吵架，还打了好几次架

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
【🍅】太多了，从殖民地划分，他和亚瑟·柯克兰结盟，再到联统和重新独立……  
【🍇】以及你的内/战……真是些让人不愉快的回忆

41 之后如何和好？  
【🍅】那些时代过去了，纠纷也该翻过去了  
【🍇】有些不需要和好的事情便懒得再去和好

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
【🍅】我们可是国家，死了就彻底消失了，可没有什么转世  
【🍇】想这么多不该想的好麻烦，不如抓紧现在好好享受一番（应景地打了个哈欠）  
（真是颇具伊比利亚风格的回答呢）

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
【🍅】海战负伤回来他没有嘲讽我反而是抱着我睡了一晚上吧  
【🍇】……因为你那个时候一副快要死掉的表情，实在让人没有办法  
【🍇】我的话，看到他手忙脚乱地照顾发烧的我的时候……虽然都是他害的

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
【🍅】热烈直白的话语和沉默的奉献  
【🍇】前者我可一点都感受不到  
【🍅】因为对你无效啊！  
【🍇】不好意思嘛（笑）  
【🍇】不能让他察觉到的付出

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
【🍅】大概是一觉醒来发现他已经离开了  
【🍇】……  
【🍇】这题我不回答  
【🍅】因为会展露弱点吗？你这家伙……  
【🍇】不，因为……没有答案

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
【🍇】（端详）安东尼奥好像不太适合花  
【🍅】……  
【🍇】如果一定要说的话，火焰绽放出的花吧  
【🍅】真的有那种花吗？一下子就熄灭了吧  
【🍇】热情不死  
【🍅】那么佩德罗的话，就是海浪绽放出的花  
【🍇】这又是什么玩意，不许抄袭我  
【🍅】……  
（安东尼奥先生，您能说说原因吗？）  
【🍅】大概是，美丽，自由，永远无法被抓住  
【🍇】（沉思，拉起他的手抓住自己的手）你看这不是被你抓住了吗？  
【🍅】不是这种被抓住啦！

（wtf你们这对塑料兄弟，谢谢，有被闪到，我倒要看看你们的手能不能拉到访谈结束jpg）

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
【🍅】当然有  
【🍇】怎么可能没有呢

48 您的自卑感来自？  
【🍅】曾经的脱轨  
【🍇】无能与依附

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
【🍇】当然是公开的，兄弟关系（wink）

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
【🍅】谁也不能轻易说出永久这种词吧  
【🍇】难道中场休息前还要我们十指相扣深情对视互相念着“我们的爱天长地久”吗？  
（不，不必了）  
【🍇】我倒是不会介意（笑）  
【🍅】永久这种词，在如今这个世道太泛滥太廉价啦！  
【🍇】所以我们不会轻易就下判断，至少在永久的尽头到来之前我们不会分开，也不能分开……这样想想突然觉得好惨  
【🍅】确实好惨

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
🍇：……  
🍅：我是攻方哦！  
🍇：……不用说得那么大声，安东尼奥。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
🍅：（沉思）为什么会如此决定呢？  
🍇：（沉思）为什么会如此决定呢？  
🍅：感觉一回过神来就这样了  
🍇：不知不觉就让安东尼奥得逞了，果然是狡猾的卡斯蒂利亚人啊（感慨）  
🍅：……明明是你这个家伙太迟钝了  
🍇：论迟钝我可比不过你吧

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
🍅：很满意啦  
🍇：比起之前确实  
🍅：人总是不能太贪心

54 初次H的地点？  
🍅：……  
🍇：在里斯本，我的房间……我好像答过了这题？

55 当时的感觉？  
🍇：并不是特别好  
🍅：有点自暴自弃

56 当时对方的样子？  
🍇：不得不说，安东尼奥那个样子，既有点可怕，也很难看  
🍅：我还是第一次见到他露出那种表情  
🍅：以及那种眼神

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
🍅：记不清了  
🍇：“穿好衣服，我们该去见国王了。”  
🍇：这是你说的  
🍅：……  
🍇：而我呢……  
🍅：你说“我不想穿这件衣服，被你这个笨蛋弄脏了。”

58 每星期H的次数？  
🍅：次数太多，记不清楚了  
🍇：你的精力真的是不可思议地旺盛

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
🍅：再多几次？  
🍇：……  
🍅：你怎么突然露出这种表情？  
🍇：不要用这么自然的语气和平常到有点蠢的神情说出这种可怕的话啊！

60 那麼，是怎樣的H呢？  
🍅：很舒服，除了佩德罗偶尔会走神  
🍇：你也经常走神  
🍅：我至少不会在那种时候走神吧！  
🍇：……还可以，不得不承认这家伙技术还不错

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
🍅：脖子吧  
🍇：真的吗？（凑近吹气）  
🍅：啊！  
🍇：看来是真的  
🍅：喂！  
🍇：我的话……好像没有什么敏感的地方，只要不对上这个家伙

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
🍅：他全身都很敏感  
🍇：那是因为你太烫了  
🍅：哪里烫了？（用脸贴近抬起的手）  
🍇：哪里都烫，呼吸，手，吻，拥抱，还有……  
🍅：好了住口吧佩德罗！（总觉得这家伙要语出惊人了）

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
🍅：很……性感  
🍇：谢谢？不过这个词竟然用在那种时候吗？  
🍅：那该用在什么时候啊  
🍇：你脸红了？  
🍅：哇你不要突然凑过来啊！  
🍇：哈哈哈哈哈  
🍇：你在床上的时候有现在一半客气就好了（叹气）  
🍇：……像火焰一样，不知不觉就裹遍全身，回过神来我就已经被烧干净了

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
🍅：喜欢  
🍇：你真的好坦白  
🍅：和你一起的话  
🍇：……  
🍇：那我也一样吧

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
🍅：还是在家里比较多

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
🍇：地点吗……好像没有……  
🍅：（秒答）温莎城堡  
🍇：？

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
🍅：都要  
🍇：甚至冲澡的时候也在……  
🍅：……对不起

68 H时有什么约定么？  
🍅：他不要中途突然想起什么无关的事……  
🍇：他说过好几次那是最后一次

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
🍅：有  
🍇：有的

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
🍅：能得到心当然是最好的  
🍇：……你已经得到心了  
🍅：不过看到这个问题，总觉得有点羞愧  
🍇：不许羞愧，安东尼奥  
🍇：我把心给你，不是为了让你因为过去而羞愧的  
🍅：……  
🍇：诶，你怎么又脸红了？好傻喔  
🍅：……真是各个方面都很让人没办法的家伙

71 如果对方被暴徒强( ´▽｀)奸了，您会怎麽做？  
🍅：可能会在送他去监狱之前稍微教训他一顿  
🍇：不过你大可放心啦  
🍇：应该没有暴徒会看上他？毕竟这么蠢  
🍅：……  
🍅：谢谢

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
🍇：安东尼奥会  
🍅：？  
🍅：……（确实）

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
🍇：我没有这样的朋友  
🍅：诶，亚瑟·柯克兰那家伙没有过吗？  
🍇：……  
🍅：你那是什么眼神？  
🍇：你猜猜  
🍅：……我会拒绝，寂寞的话，满足纯粹的肉/欲是不能帮到忙的  
🍇：真是温柔  
🍇：看来你深有体会  
🍅：……  
🍇：或许无法帮忙，但是可以让人暂时忘却

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
🍅：应该挺擅长的  
🍇：很擅长

75 那麽对方呢   
🍅：擅长  
🍇：出乎意料地擅长

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
🍅：这个一时还真的想不出来  
🍅：但实际上看着他的眼睛就很心安了  
🍇：……  
🍇：你真的很擅长用这种平常的表情说一些很了不得的话  
🍇：所以，在那个时候也请这样吧

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
🍅：“还不够”这一类的表情  
🍇：脑子不清醒的时候，比如喝了酒或者睡懵了，看上去就像小时候一样，蠢得可爱  
🍅：小时候吗…

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
🍇：当然可以  
🍅：……可以吧  
🍇：可以，不过目前来看，并没有什么必要  
🍅：是啊

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
🍅：……  
🍇：有一点吧  
🍅：诶？  
🍅：其实我也挺感兴趣的  
🍇：感觉安东尼奥对这个有兴趣纯粹是为了报复我呢  
🍅：……并没有！

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
🍅：会……有些难过吧，不过也无可奈何  
🍇：前提条件不成立，无法回答

81 您对强奸怎麽看？。  
🍅：很恶劣的犯罪行为  
🍇：没错

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
🍅：他经常在气氛正好的时候突然说一些很令人迷惑很毁气氛的话  
🍇：这家伙精力太旺盛了

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
🍅：果然还是第一次  
🍇：不仅是焦虑，你那个时候都快绝望了吧  
🍇：……那种因为焦虑和痛苦而发泄自己的欲望的样子，真的挺难看的

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
🍇：没有吧  
🍅：有  
🍇：（挑眉）有吗？我可记不清楚了  
🍅：……记得清楚才怪啊，你这个恶劣的家伙

85 那时攻方的表情？  
🍇：脸红了呢，还有点不知所措，有趣又可爱。  
🍅：……你不是记不清楚了吗？  
🍇：（笑）骗你的

86 攻方有过强(^○^)暴的行为吗？  
🍇：有  
🍅：有的

87 当时受方的反应是？  
🍅：……  
🍇：我说了些很恶毒的话  
🍅：笑得特别……漂亮，漂亮到残忍

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
🍅：理想的话，就是佩德罗吧  
🍇：哦？很荣幸  
🍅：毕竟是你让我学会了一开始的心动  
🍇：那你可真能忍，忍了那么久  
🍇：那我也只好说安东尼奥，真是太狡猾了

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
🍅：符合  
🍇：马马虎虎

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
🍅：不经常用  
🍇：他甚至会吃那些东西的醋，好幼稚  
🍅：喂，你不要什么东西都说啊！  
🍇：对不起，但是看到你害羞的样子真的好有意思  
🍇：……虽然你在床上的时候没羞没臊的

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
🍅：那应该很久了吧  
🍇：记不太清楚了

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
🍅：当然不是  
🍇：不是

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
🍇：眼睛，很舒服  
🍅：嘴唇

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
🍅：从额头到脚尖都非常非常喜欢  
🍇：……  
🍇：你在脸红吗？  
🍇：竟然没有  
🍅：脸红的是你吧？  
🍇：失策了

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
🍇：说自己还想要一类的？以及看着他的眼睛  
🍇：安东尼奥你怎么露出了这么呆的表情  
🍅：我竟然想不出来  
🍇：你答应我明天早饭你来做的时候真的是太迷人了

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
🍇：夜宵吃什么，待会要不要来瓶酒  
🍅：……

97 一晚H的次数是？  
🍅：到（佩德罗）睡过去为止  
🍇：记不清楚了，永远都是最后一次

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
🍇：都有吧  
🍇：不过最好还是自己脱，这家伙的力气真的好大……  
🍅：……  
🍅：一般都是我自己，佩德罗替我脱衣服的时候经常会做一些很令人迷惑的事情  
🍇：有吗？  
🍅：比如把我的领结打成死结啊！  
🍇：没有关系吧，毕竟你的领结又不在裤子上  
🍅：……

99 对您而言H是？  
🍇：正常的生理需求  
🍅：很让人舒服的一件事  
🍅：如果和你一起做的话

100 请对恋人说一句话吧  
🍇：一句话吧  
🍅：喂！  
🍅：那我该说些什么呢……  
🍇：也说一句话吧  
🍅：……你这个随随便便的家伙  
🍇：这么多年来什么话我们没有说过，也不差在这里搞得人鸡皮疙瘩都起来的一……  
🍅：我爱你  
🍇：鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！  
🍇：我也爱你  
🍅：不用盯着我了，我没脸红……


End file.
